Detona Ralph Double Trouble
by Franci The Warrior
Summary: Remake do filme com algumas mudanças, uma personagem extra, algumas cenas adicionais e uma maior participação de Sticky e Citrusella e a causadora de todas essas mudanças? Sunny Sodaspirit a.k.a Vanillary Von Schweetz. (AUTORA TEMPORARIAMENTE DE FÉRIAS)
1. Chapter 1

O Arcade ainda estava aberto ... mas nem todos os corredores estavam na corrida. Sunny Sodaspirit, uma menina de cabelo curto, loiro e olhos azuis, estava ausente. Ela estava usando uma jaqueta amarela com camisa branca por baixo, marcada com um sol na frente, uma saia branca, meias listradas de amarelo e branco, botas marrons, e um chapéu branco de tampa de garrafa, e tinha acabado de chegar no palácio do Sugar Rush. Lá, ela foi barrada por guardas Oreo. "Alto! Quem vem aí?"

"Sunny Sodaspirit. Vim aqui ontem e esqueci meu caderno de desenho, então eu estou aqui apenas para pegar", ela respondeu com um sorriso inocente.

"Hm ... sua visita ontem confere. Pode pegar, mas não demore muito."

"Não se preocupe, pode deixar, não vou. Eu não vou muito longe."

Todo mundo confiava nela tão facilmente! As coisas não poderiam estar sendo melhores. Ela entrou no palácio e cuidadosamente fechou a porta atrás de si. "Tudo bem. Estou dentro", ela sussurrou para si mesma, mas, novamente, este era o passo mais fácil. Ela não podia acreditar quantos anos ela tinha levado para começar, até mesmo para bolar, aquele plano. "Amanhã será um novo dia!" ela murmurou, triunfante, chegando finalmente a sala do código, o único lugar proibido para os corredores.

Ela arregaçou a manga de sua jaqueta amarela, revelando a senha rabiscada em seu braço, e rapidamente digitou-a para abrir a porta. Ela tinha tido muito trabalho para roubar a senha de King Candy. Sunny respirou fundo e entrou na sala. Era muito perigoso, mas ela estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa àquela tarde. "Chega de mentiras. Chega de glitches. Chega de disfarces. E, principalmente, chega do rei louco. Bem-vindos ... a Revolução do Sugar Rush!"

Ela riu maliciosamente e começou a mudar o seu código. Quando terminou, ela já tinha mudado completamente sua aparência. Ela saiu da sala e trancou-a, e em sua caixa de código, em vez de Sunny Sodasprit, agora lia-se o nome ... Vanillary Von Schweetz.

Tomando alguns itens que ela teve o capricho para incluir na mudança de código, ela deixou o palácio através de uma janela na sala do trono e correu para Candy Cane Forest. "Passo um: Encontre o Glitch!" ela determinou vitoriosamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanellope estava andando pela Cane Floresta Doce, pensando em uma maneira de conseguir uma moeda para a corrida. Ela precisava de um bom plano, e ela já tinha construído um kart para correr com ele. "Vanellope!" uma voz inesperada chamado.

Assustada, ela correu, e que a pessoa correu atrás dela. Mas quem estava perseguindo era tão rápido quanto ela, fazendo que uma corrida difícil de vencer. Curiosidade fez olhar para trás, quando ela tropeçou em uma pedra Jawbreaker e caiu em uma poça de chocolate com um toque. "Você está bem?" perguntou a voz, e Vanellope olhou para enfrentar uma menina bonita, que parecia um pouco com ela.

Cabelo preto da menina, coberto de doces, foi formado em uma longa trança. Ela usava uma camisa branca simples com um casaco teal, com uma minissaia marrom, calça cerceta com tiras brancas laterais, botas pretas, luvas brancas e óculos de piloto pretas sobre sua testa. "Eu sou", respondeu Vanellope, sem aceitar a mão da garota estendeu a ela, levantando-se.

Ela nunca tinha visto essa garota antes. Ou melhor, agora, mas ela lembrou-se de vê-la sempre observando de longe, mas parecia desaparecer quando Vanellope tentou dar uma olhada melhor. "Olha! O que é isso?" Vanellope apontou para cima, distraindo a menina antes de correr na direção oposta e subir numa árvore, onde ela esperava que a garota estranha não segui-la.

De lá, ela poderia muito bem observar outra pessoa partindo na direção que ela tinha apontado para a beira do precipício, quando uma grande nave espacial caiu Dow, de repente, a nova garota escapando por pouco de ser atingido e desaparecendo. Ela viu algo voar para fora do navio em um borrão de preto, mas antes que ela pudesse dar uma boa olhada, ele colidiu com a árvore estava empoleirado e caiu no pântano, afundando para o puxa-puxa. Provavelmente se afogou. Então ela notou um homem grande, musculoso se aproximando da árvore onde estava, vestido com uma camisa vermelha e macacões. Ele cruzou as açúcar ameixas na lagoa Taffy e começou a subir na árvore apressadamente. Só quando ele passou por ela sem perceber, Vanellope gritou: "Olá, senhor!"

Ele entrou em pânico, caindo da árvore e quase na lagoa Taffy. "Olá!" ela ligou novamente.

"Oh, hey, garoto! Ya me assustou ... quase me suja", ele respondeu.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Vanellope perguntou curiosamente.

"Uh, Ralph. Wreck-It Ralph".

"Você não é daqui, não é?"

Ela nunca tinha visto ele antes de qualquer um, e ela estava quase certo de que ele tinha vindo a bordo do navio que tinha visto acidente apenas um minuto atrás. Ele olhou para ela. "O quê? Bem, não. Quer dizer, eu não sou da área, à direita. Estou apenas ... fazendo algum trabalho."

"Que tipo de trabalho?" Funciona? Na parte superior de uma árvore? Que coisa estranha a fazer ...

"Candy-poda de árvores, você pode querer ficar para trás ... na verdade, toda esta área está fechada enquanto estamos de corte."

"Quem somos nós?" ela perguntou um tanto desconfiado.

Ela não tinha visto ninguém lá além dela, ele ea garota estranha. "O departamento de doces árvore."

"Oh. Onde está todo mundo?"

"Uh, é só me hoje ... então ..."

"Então, o quê, você quis dizer como o real é?"

"Sim! Isso mesmo ..."

Havia algo de muito errado com essa história. Vanellope assisti-lo continuar a subir e pulou para o topo de uma sucursal, pendurado de cabeça por suas pernas.  
"Hey! Tem um vagabundo?" , ela perguntou, divertido.

Parecia uma boa explicação lógica. Ele não parecem pensar assim, no entanto. "... Não, eu não sou um vagabundo. Mas eu estou ocupado, por isso ... ir para casa."

Ir para casa? Se ela tinha uma casa para onde ir, seria bom ir lá, comer alguma coisa, relaxar e esquecer tudo. "O que foi isso? Não ouvi você, sua respiração é tão ruim que fez meus ouvidos entorpecidos!" , brincou ela.

"Olha, eu estou tentando ser legal," Ralph respondeu, começando a ficar com raiva, mas Vanellope poderia me importar menos.

"Estou tentando ser legal!" ela imitou.

"... Você está me imitando."

"Você está me imitando!" ela continuou.

"Okay. Isso foi rude, e essa conversa é mais!" Ralph respondeu, indo para cima.

"... E essa conversa é mais!" ela continuou a mimetizar ele.

Então ela girou para cima, de volta do lado direito para cima. "Uh, eu não iria pegar esse ramo se eu fosse você ..." ela avisou, verificando as unhas.

Departamento de árvores. Okay. Ela nunca tinha ouvido falar dele, ou que os doces-árvores precisavam ser podadas, mas as árvores certamente sabia melhor do que Ralph. "Eu sou do departamento de doces árvore, eu sei o que eu estou s-"

"É uma faixa dupla", ela completou.

Ralph agarrou o ramo em que Vanellope tinha advertido de, eo ramo brilhou antes de desaparecer. Felizmente, ele conseguiu se agarrar em outro ramo antes ele teria caído no pântano abaixo. "... Duas listras intervalo, te doy!" Vanellope riu, antes de notar alguma coisa. "Ei, por que suas mãos, assim assustadoramente grande?" , perguntou ela, apontando.

"Uh, eu não sei. Porque você é tão assustadoramente chato?" Ralph voltou, em parte, com raiva, em parte, irritado.

"Bem, por que você é tão assustadoramente ..." ela encontrou um novo jogo divertido e tentou pensar em uma boa resposta, quando notou um brilho dourado no topo da árvore.

Ela não podia acreditar no que eu estava vendo. Uma moeda de ouro, pendurado em uma fita azul! "Doce mãe de macaco-leite, uma moeda de ouro!" Vanellope levantou-se entusiasmado.

"Esqueça isso! Isso é meu!" Ralph gritou com ela.

"Corrida por isso!" ela desafiou-o, começando a saltar através dos ramos, ciente de que Ralph foi atrás dela mas, novamente, não se importando.

"O vencedor!" ela declarou happly quando ela foi a primeira a chegar ao topo.

"Hey, dar-lhe de volta!" Ralph ordenou furiosamente, agarrando para ele.

Eles começaram a descer em uma batalha pela posse da moeda, que Vanellope também venceu. Ralph apenas pendurado com força PTRA um dos ramos mais baixos da árvore. "P-Por favor, dá-lo de volta ..." , ele perguntou, ofegante, como Vanellope voltou para a costa.

Ralph suspirou. "Você vê ... eu não sou do departamento de doces árvore."

"Mentir ... uma vergonha para criança. Sobre você, Ralph", ela sorriu.

Ela não se importava, ela teve o que queria. Sem contar que ela já sabia que, em primeiro lugar. "B-Mas eu não estou mentindo sobre a minha medalha! É a minha medalha! É o meu bilhete para uma vida melhor!" explicou.

"Sim, mas agora é m-m-mi-em-n-n-e!" , ela respondeu, começando a falha.

Ele olhou para ela em estado de choque. "O que ...?"

Vanellope finalmente conseguiu controlar-se. Ela não gostava desse sentimento. "Até mais, amigo!" ela gritou e pulou para longe, balançando a moeda animadamente.

"Eu vou te encontrar!" Ralph ameaçada.

"Double-stripe!" Vanellope gritou de volta, e no momento seguinte, o ramo que Ralph estava segurando brilhou e desapareceu, deixando-o no pântano Taffy abaixo.

Ela continuou, alegre como ela correu de volta para seu esconderijo para obter o seu kart pronto para a corrida.

Valery levantou-se e olhou para o navio que quase atropelá-la. Ela teria regenerado, mas ainda assim, ela não estava com vontade de ser morto. E de onde tinha vindo? Ela sabia que o Arcade como a palma da sua mão, mas levou um pensamento enquanto. Ela ainda estava de pé, onde ela viu a nave caiu, quando avistou Vanellope com algo brilhante em sua mão indo para a linha de largada / chegada e se lembrou de sua missão. O navio foi quebrado qualquer maneira, dificilmente sair de lá antes que ela tivesse tempo livre suficiente para voltar e dar uma olhada ...  
Desta vez, ela não se atreveu a chamar o outro por algum motivo Vanellope tinha medo dela, então eu apenas segui-la de perto, aguardando o momento de colocar seu plano em ação.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desculpe os erros, traduzi no Google e ainda não corrigi**

* * *

Finalmente, Vanillary decidiu interceptar Vanellope antes de chegar a linha de chegada . Ela não sabia que o plano da garota era , mas já espera não parece ser uma idéia muito boa , ela correu e alcançou a outra. " Vani ! "

" Você de novo ? Quem é você? "

" Bem ... você me conhece, mas não desse jeito . Eu não posso dizer muito , mas estou aqui para ajudar. "

" Eu sei. Isso é uma armadilha ou não? Que o rei dos doces enviar-lhe ? Porque você tem melhor trouxe reforços , como você não vai conseguir me impedir de correr sozinho", Vanellope disse a ela , afastando-se com raiva.

" E como você pretende corrida? "

" Não importa ! Se você quiser me ajudar , saia do meu caminho. "

Vanellope fugiu , e Vanillary suspirou enquanto ela calmamente foi até a linha de partida.

Vanellope se esgueirou até a linha de partida, onde os outros pilotos começaram a estacionar seus karts . Ainda a uma distância segura , ela examinou os outros. Taffyta parecia ter sido o último a chegar . Onde estava o Sol ? " Citzens ... de Sugar Rush ... " ela ouviu a voz de Bill Sour como ela alcançou as arquibancadas e se escondeu entre eles.

" Just in time ", ela sorriu , colocando seus óculos vermelhos e esquivando-se atrás das arquibancadas para puxar o capuz sobre a cabeça.

" ... Tudo granizo nosso legítimo governante ... King Candy", Sour Bill anunciou sem rodeios.

Rei Bombom pulou de trás das cortinas , com um sorriso alegre . "Olá , meus súditos leais ! Ha ha! Tenha um pouco de doces! "

Ele jogou pedaços de doces para os habitantes de Sugar Rush . "Obrigado por essa introdução mexendo , Bill Sour ! " ele deu um tapinha Bill Sour na cabeça.

" Mm hm ... " Bill Sour se afastou.

Vanillary observava tudo de longe, tentando localizar Vanellope enquanto ela observava seus colegas , esperando que ninguém notasse de Sunny "ausência" . Ela finalmente viu Vanellope e percebeu que a menina tinha uma moeda de ouro em suas mãos , o que fez sorrir Vanillary , porque isso significava Vanellope poderia correr muito e ela gostava de corrida. Ela colocou seus óculos pretos e seu hoodie também como ela discretamente se juntou aos outros pilotos . "Sunny ? " Pegajoso perguntou quando ela se aproximou.

" Sim. Desculpe o atraso . "

Pegajoso era seu melhor amigo . "O que há com as roupas ? "

" Apenas um olhar mudou . "

"Você estava agindo de forma estranha antes. Onde você estava? "

" Você está comigo para o melhor ou para o pior? "

"Nós somos melhores amigos , você pode me dizer alguma coisa ! "

" Agora, esta é uma corrida em que pagar para jogar - todos sabemos isso, " a voz do Rei Bombom finalmente consegui Vanillary .

" E não vamos esquecê-lo ... " Vanellope e Vanillary murmurou juntos, sem nem mesmo saber o que o outro estava dizendo.

"A taxa para concorrer é uma moeda de ouro, a partir de seus ganhos anteriores! "

Vanillery riu quando Swizzle piscou -Cola, ea menina sorriu timidamente para ele. " Eu vou te dizer mais tarde , " Vanillery sussurrou para seu amigo e foi para o lado de Citrusella , seu outro melhor amigo.

"Sun ? " Perguntou Citrusella .

"Encontro no lugar de costume , então somos livres . "

Citrusella concordou. "Doces Rei! " Vanillary ouviu o locutor exclamar quando o rei jogou a moeda para o troféu.

"Crazy ... " Vanillary murmurou , tossindo para disfarçar o que ela disse quando Taffyta olhou para ela.

Os outros pilotos fizeram uma fila para jogar suas moedas no troféu. Taffyta foi o primeiro up. " Muttonfudge Taffyta ! " o locutor chamou o nome dela.

Taffyta saltou para o céu e exclamou: "Fique doce, todo mundo!"

" Metida ", Vanillary gemeu.

Ela nunca tinha gostado Taffyta . Um por um, os pilotos estavam jogando suas moedas de ouro no troféu, eo locutor chamou os seus nomes enquanto eles corriam para os seus karts . " Crumbelina di Caramelo ! "

"Boa sorte! " Vanillary dito tanto pegajosa e Citrusella , passando pelos amigos no final da linha.

" Orangeboar Gloyd ! "

" Adorabeezle Winterpop ! "

" Flugpucker Citrusella ! "

" Batterbutter Torvald ! "

" Nougtsia Brumblestain ! "

"Sticky Wipplesnit ! "

" Minty Zaki ! "

Vanellope empurrou kart ao lado dos outros , cobertos com um pano para que ninguém iria notar , e juntou-se no fim da linha, logo atrás Vanillary . " Snowanna Rainbeau ! "

Vanillary puxou o capuz para trás e sorriu para Vanellope . " Você de novo?" Perguntou Vanellope , um pouco irritado .

" Fluggerbutter Rancis ! "

"Bem, eu estava aqui para ajudá-lo , mas quando eu percebi que você não precisa de ajuda , eu vim a correr também. "

" Jubileena Bing -Bing ! "

" Não fique no meu caminho ", Vanellope avisado.

" Swizzle Malarkey ! "

" Relaxe . Eu não vou. Esta é a sua raça . "

Era agora a vez de o piloto da menina em frente aos outros dois. "Boa sorte! " Vanillary disse o piloto .

Candlehead foi outro dos melhores amigos de Vanillary , mas o que a impedia de contar seu plano de vela também foi que ela também estava perto de Taffyta , e não podia guardar segredos muito bem. Candlehead jogou a moeda no troféu. "Vejo você na linha de chegada , ensolarado! " ela sussurrou para Vanillary .

" Candlehead ! " o locutor chamado.

Finalmente, foi a vez de Vanillary , mas quando ela moeda caiu no troféu, o locutor chamou, "Sunny Sodaspirit ! "

Ela sorriu , satisfeito, e correu para o seu kart. Vanellope parecia um pouco confuso. Essa menina não estava ensolarado . Sunny não se parecia nada com ela! Mas ela tinha corrido para kart de Sunny ... o que estava acontecendo ? Ela baniu esses pensamentos e , com um suspiro profundo , ela beijou moeda / medalha . Vanellope depois atirou -o para a plataforma de ejeção , que jogou o objeto de ouro no ar. Ele oscilava à beira do throphy ... "Bill Sour , que é esse último? " Vanillary ouvido o rei dos doces pedir Bill Sour.

Ela sorriu . Moeda de Vanellope finalmente caiu no troféu e desapareceu. Era tarde demais para o rei dos doces de fazer algo para detê-la. " Vanellope von Schweetz ! "

" YIPPE ! " Vanellope happly saltou , seus óculos e moletom com capuz cair. "Estou na corrida ! " ela declarou , glitching por um momento.

" Vanellope ?" Rei Bombom exclamou em pânico.

Vanillary tornou-se alerta, pronto para qualquer sinal que representava perigo para seus planos e Vanellope . Taffyta puxou a tampa do kart Vanellope . "Ugh , a falha! " ela zombou.

Os habitantes de Sugar Rush gritou em pânico. " Agora, agora, não entre em pânico ! " Rei Bombom tentou acalmar a todos. "Hum ... segurança ! "

Vanillary se escondeu atrás de um dos karts , agarrando a corda de alcaçuz que formou seu cinto e descontrair -lo. "Vem cá , garoto! " sne dos policiais rosquinha chamados a Vanellope .  
"Nós não vamos te machucar , você pouco aberração! " o outro disse .

Vanellope fugiu dos policiais , glitching com medo. Vanillary se escondeu atrás do kart Jubileena , segurando uma das pontas da corda . Quando os policiais se passou entre os dois karts , ela puxou a provocação corda e os dois caíram no chão. Vanellope se escondeu atrás de kart do Rei Candy. Vanillary riu e correu para tirar a corda, quando Taffyta chegou e empurrou-a para o chão , fazendo com que seus óculos e moletom com capuz cair. "O que você pensa que está fazendo ? " Perguntou Taffyta , com as mãos nos quadris , furioso .

Vanillary não respondeu e , recolhendo a corda e os óculos , ela ficou de pé e saiu correndo. "Há dois ?" Taffyta e Rei Bombom exclamou juntos , vendo Vanillary sem o capuz - e ela parecia extremamente semelhante ao Vanellope .

Confusa, a polícia perseguiu Vanillary . Ela estava quase na borda da floresta quando algo quebrou seu caminho. Uma figura enorme , verde emergiu das árvores. "VOCÊ ! " Ralph apontou furiosamente para ela. " Devolva a minha medalha de agora!" perguntou ele .

"Eu? " Perguntou Vanillary , confundir e assustada.

Quem era ele? Por que ela? Que medalha? Vanillary fugiu de Ralph tão rápido quanto pôde, passado os policiais , e sorrateiramente sob os fãs barracas . Ralph levantou a tenda , tentando alcançá-la , rugindo com raiva. Ela correu para a próxima tenda , e no próximo, e Ralph levantou -los um por um atrás dela , deixando todos os fãs e fazendo com que as barracas para dormir no chão. Vanillary finalmente foi sob o último e corri o mais rápido que podia. Passando por uma torre com um cupcake em cima , Ralph derrubou a torre e estava pronto para pegar a menina quando o bolo caiu em cima dele, capturá-lo .

Vendo seu perseguidor preso, Vanillary riu , pulando , e fugiu. Esconde atrás de seu próprio carro, Vanillary viu um dos oficiais choque Ralph , e ele desmaiou. Ela sentiu pena dele e jurou para si mesma que ela voltaria para ajudar depois Vanellope venceu a corrida . "Não se preocupe , o monstro foi capturado ! " Rei Bombom tentou acalmar a todos. "Não se preocupe ! Teremos nossa Raça Roster aleatório antes do Arcade abre ! "

" E eu estou nele ! " Vanellope sorriu de seu esconderijo .

Ela correu para o seu próprio kart e , saltar, pedalou distância. Vanillary cuidada Vanellope , em seguida, até a tela grande.

" Vamos correr! " ela sorriu também, e dirigiu depois Vanellope .


End file.
